Could this be it?
by Nenalove03
Summary: Kurt thought he would never love anyone but Finn. But oh boy was he wrong.At Finn s wedding Kurt meets Blaine a man that is willing to show him what love is all about. Prepare yourself Hummel you're about to go to Blaine s paradise. Population You.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**AN: I always enjoyed writing but now I decided to commit writing more then usual, and I'm beyond in love with Blaine and Kurt's relationship. So my second glee story is about Kurt's feelings. **

**Summary: His love was something that he could never show, being in love with the wrong person his step brother, now his love will never be an option. The man that he wanted is more forbidden then before. But was it that he never had the chance of actually falling in love. Kurt will realize the man that sang teenage dream in his brother's wedding is more then willing to show him.**

Kurt's face showed many emotions through his glass eyes, he held his balance. Seeing the face of the man he was in love with, but he could never have. Fin Hudson was his everything, his best friend, his savior, the hero that always came to the rescue, his- his first love… Kurt´s eyes began to darken showing a gray side of him. He shook those thoughts away, He's supposed to be supportive. The person that he cared for the most , asked the question that he dreaded to be asked

"So Kurt, Is that a yes" Finn's grin grew wide.

Kurt nodded forcing a smile that still looked incredulous. "Yes Finn I accept- I" before he began to form a sentence he was crushed in a bear hug. Finn embraced him widely happiness consumed him.

"Yay, there will never be a better best man then you" Kurt smile slowly broke, he just agreed to be the best man of the man that he was in love since high school, the men that will soon marry one of his dearest friends. The man that was his step brother, the man that he always knew he could never have but he just couldn't help but love.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kurt I'm so nervous" Rachel kept checking her figure. Her hair adorned with different styles. "I just can't decide what look would look better" Kurt formed a smile, his future sister in law was beyond clueless at the beauty hidden within, he saw her natural flaws and they made her look radiant.<p>

"You look amazing Rachael, You make a beautiful bride, especially since I'm the one designing the dress" Kurt eyes sparkled, at the thought of the dress he had completed last night. He was very pleased of his master piece. It was beyond beautiful, white long pear dress spaghetti straps. And it was adorn with silk ribbons in the end, it was simple but the moment Rachel wore it. She would look like a beautiful princess off a fairy tale.

"Oh, Kurt you would love the band my fathers hired, It's a group formed by collage graduates, they're a pretty amazing group, the male leader certainly has talent. You'll see them at the entrance ceremony. So Kurtie pie are you bringing a hot date" Rachel cheerfully asked while applying various colors of different eye shadows.

"Well I didn't thought of it, until Fin made it a requirement, so I decided to ask Mercedes you know since she's part of the brides court"

"oh sweetie, I don't mean a fake date. I mean a real date like a man." She smiled brightly. Kurt tense ever since he ended his relationship with Sam, he really hadn't considerer dating anyone, well in reality he real reason was because he actually didn't one anyone but him.

" No Rachel, I have no offers"

" Ha that's where your wrong, don't you remember that guy that wanted to buy you a drink"

"Yeah I'll bring the male stripper, that we meet at your bachelorette party!"

"Why not he was hawt"

"Yeah but he is too-too …tan"

"Awe hun, it's been 2 years since you broke up with Sam and he's moved on I mean he's with Quinn"'

"Was Rach, latest gossip around is they broke up two weeks ago" Tina joined in on the conversation as she was blowing her nails, in the efforts of drying them up.

"No way" Kurt's face wasn´t shocked he knew Sam's vague ways he knew the man was never really that serious of Quinn.

"Yes and apparently she's with Puck now" Kurt began to spray flower essence liquids to the bath shower.

"Well I guess they're a match made in heaven" Kurt responded bubble-ly

"so Sam's single now" Tina spoke louder then she intended

"Well that's not my concern"

"Yesh Kurt's right. The man will not come back begging for forgiveness" Racheal began to remove her bath robe ready to splash herself in flower essence delight.

Kurt looked really guilty he was the one that broke up with Sam, he never really loved him, he tried his best but he never could kick the butterflies in, he had to admit that Sam was very handsome and charming but his heart never pounded like it did when he saw Finn.

"Well yeah but but"

"No butt's Tina Me and Sam will never work"

Tina look down at her shoes and began to stare at the mirror blankly "He asked for you, he still cares Kurt" Kurt's eyes were shocked he really didn't want to deal with Sam, he was a great man and a fantastic friend but he held no feelings for the blonde man.

"Tina sweetie, Sam and me could never work" even if I wanted too, even if I begged my heart he will never be Finn. Kurt pulled the hot boiling water on, with anger.

"Ouch that stings Kurt"

"Sorry Rach" Kurt turn the water down.

* * *

><p>The day arrived, Kurt began to dress, ready for the big day he had to admit that he was kind of happy even though he loved the man he will always support him. He loves him as much to be happy for him. But the deep inner side of him will always wish for him to be Rachael, for him to possibly be born as a women so he could have the only man he wanted.<p>

But Rachael was a dear friend and he hid his feelings after high school so they wouldn't suspect and ruin a beautiful friendship for a one sided love.

Humming Finn came through the door "Kurt, I'm so so freaking out, what if I trip and fall, or I forget my vows"

"Finn calm down, you're amazing and even if you forgot your wedding ring, everything will go well- because you…you are Rachel's love and she will never leave you, You're the reason her eyes sparkle, the reason why she stands firm, the reason why she sings with her soul because you're Finn the man that can make a heart skip a beat, so noble and kind although you're clueless you have a way with words it's as if you were planted In this world to bring happiness. I love you Finn you're my … my brother" tears started to form in Kurt's beautiful teal emerald eyes. His voice began to crack. But he silently pushed his thoughts away placing his arms at the tall figure " You're my best friend and Rachel is the luckiest women to ever lived"

Finn collapsed in Kurt's arms his tears forming showing utter happiness. He was beyond speechless his brother just gave him the courage to make the best decision of his life. **_**

* * *

><p>The chapel halls were filled with utter happiness, everyone was there to see Miss Berry and Mr. Hudson join their lives for good. Kurt looked pass the crowds as Rachel made her way towards the aisle… everyone was speechless the women wearing the beautiful wedding gown looked absolutely perfect.<p>

Kurt's eyes began to focus to the people playing a sweet melody, he saw a guy leading the chorus with a beautiful melody. His voice so strong and firm, Kurt wished he could feel as secure as the man singing.

For a second he locked eyes with the curly haired man, he seemed to send him a triumph smile, Kurt's eyes began to explore the man's figure. He had to admit he wasn't bad looking…but he will never be the man standing in front of him. No one will ever be Finn.

At the wedding reception Sam began to make his way through the crowd spotting Kurt giving the waiters orders to serve everyone carefully. Kurt saw Sam making his towards him and he didn´t want to deal with him now. Of course Kurt needed wanted a man right now to take his mind out of Finn but he didn't want to hurt Sam even more.

"Oh hey Mercedes can you COME HERE FOR A SEC" Kurt yelled loud enough, Mercedes began to skip her way to Kurt

"You rang best man of the best wedding ever" Kurt had to laugh at Mercedes, she made one of the funniest attempt of a British accent

"Why yes, can you please um keep Sam company" Kurt whispered to her ear.

"Hold up wait boy, you want me to keep trouty mouth company, and ruin my perfect chance to find the man of my dream"

"Please just for a couple of hours you know, I don't want to deal with him. Please I'll do anything"

"Hmm well you better help me catch the bride bouquet. You got that KURT!"

"Ok I'll push all those women away, I'll make sure you win the bouquet even if I have to face women like SATAN I mean Santana" Kurt began to laugh mockingly. "Now hurry women"

Kurt began to push Mercedes away.

* * *

><p>The night was beautiful everyone seemed to enjoy the music blasting off, Kurt made his way to the bar and began to drink countless amounts of vodka shots. He drank it dried so it would fill throat with some kind of filling action. He stared back at the crowd and a man stood in front of the stage, he began to dance smoothly until his steps became more vigorous and he hummed the most un perfect wedding song yet it filled the crowd with cheers.<p>

"**You think I'm pretty without any make up on" **

his singing pals began to hum loudly at the microphone and strings began playing with so much emotion.

**You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the puch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<strong>

Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<p>

The man began to dance so magnificently he swung his body in all the right place. Kurt's eyes began to fill with lust.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever  
><strong>  
><strong>You make me<br>Feel like  
>I'm living a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back**

The man caught Kurt staring, his hazel eyes began to wonder off the man´s body.

**My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

he sang the last note directly at Kurt.

Kurt was in complete daze, he needed someone to take his mind off Finn, needed someone to make him feel desired, wanted.

In a matter of second he drank his last vodka shot, looking past his reflection he began to look for the handsome lead singer the way that man was staring at him send him to a wild edge and he wanted his side action, and he wanted it now.

The man with amazing wild hair, and hazel honey eyes stared at him in wonder as Kurt made his way to the band. "Hello best man of this finest wedding, I'm Blaine"

Blaine's smile grew wider when Kurt gave him the most seductive smile he could muster.

Both eyes hungrily devouring each other. What Kurt didn´t know was that he was about to commit the worst mistake of his life but the best experience that he will never be able to let go. But what would come of all this only time will tell…

**AN: Kurt's feelings for Blaine are strictly lustful, but Blaine's point of view will be next. Thanks' for reading. Constructive criticism as well as any thoughts are always welcome. Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own glee**

**I changed it to first person perspective Kurt's pov**

**Check out .com check her story (translated by me) /s/7518376/1/Forgive_me_Klainofsky**

**Also thanks for all the story alerts! And the awesome reviews I promise it gets better**!

He kept playing his guitar for 10, 20 or 30 minutes I couldn't all I could do was stare at his lips looking so inviting; my breath stuck on my throat the strings lively tuning a songs he kept singing, singing till the night consume him as my eyes traveled his body devouring his form, staring at the man in front of me _hmmm I wonder_

the alcohol had a funny effect, for my body kept craving touches , staring in wonder studying the color of his cheeks funny his mouth was shut as if waiting for something "So?" he mouthed loudly breaking my trance, funny I couldn't recall his question as a matter of fact I don't remember him speaking to me but still my body heated as the alcohol made my head spin and finally nothing made sense

"I" was all I could say breathing deeply I kissed him passionately consuming my body in fire the scent of alcohol stinging through my throat lips against lips, breath against breath tongues fighting for control stingy moan were heard

"mmmhm" my body growing with hunger as I rolled our bodies over " mmm so good" I couldn't believe its been so long since I last had someone since I last held a body, the pressure of the body colliding piercing heat against my erection made me growl with pleasure.

"we can´t not now" he growled between breaths " it's to early for this" he continued kissing me with so much fever " we just met" hmm funny how he thought about morality's but my brain was shut and moral could go to hell when a gorgeous man lay beside me " I want to get to know you better" he began to kiss me on my lower jaw devouring my scent suddenly everything went so fast the heat clouding my vision but I felt his body pulled away

"What the hell!" I yelled as I landed on my carpet floor

"It's just …you" he sat in front of me speaking softly and intently " you're the most beautiful man I've seen; you're true perfection" he held me tightly " I don't think it's right to treat you this way" frustrated I pushed him away

"oh boy don't tell me you have a boyfriend?" his eyes were shocked

"HEAVENS no, zippo nada, non, ie, hell no never" his mouth closed "I mean I have but not now, I'm looking for the right guy, I mean a man that I need, what I mean to say is that I …I want no scratch that I um" he kept babbling on and on

"OKAY DAMN IT I get it!" I stood up trying to fixs my hair

He held me from behind " I feel as if I treating you not the way you deserved" I felt as if dark clouds just invaded my sight

" I don't believe you know me that well enough to decide that" I pushed him so forcefully that he landed on my bed

" beautiful" he breathed as he kept staring at me " beautiful inside and out I can see that in your eyes in your tone" he kissed me tenderly on the cheek " I could stare at you forever" a kiss on the nose " I could stare at you forever" he was just about to say something else when I snapped my brain bringing me back to reality and his words his a nerve

"WAIT WHAT!" my blue eyes full of surprise " I just met you and your professing your undying love to me wow that's way to much" the man was utterly shocked

" no it's not that I'm just saying that your interesting and I do want to get to know you I mean we did share a kiss and everything I thought that maybe just maybe it meant something more" I stared at him speechless as if he was speaking another language I could hardly believe it , did he think, no wait could it be that. Oh god what have I done?

He stared at me blankly as if studying my facial expression " you do like me right?" pouting his lips he asked a question and I had no self control after that my body began to heat up and I clashed my lips towards him.

" I want to get with you" I began to roam his body like a predator would attack his prey sucking his neck I began to travel below his chest when he suddenly pulled away taking all the magic with him

"we'll leave for later all I want to do right now is to get to know you better" he tried to move away but my arms were still holding tight I held his waist

"I don't think that's necessary for all that we need to do is this" I pecked my lips launching myself for a kiss when he dodged and grabbing my wrist tightly

"hold on there horsey we have plenty of time for that later for now all I want to do is get to know you, can I ask you something"

"if the question is about fucking me then yes, I do anything everything except things with food that's not really a healthy kink as a matter a fact I just tend to throw up" I answered innocently his mouth hung in the air. _Oh yes Hummel you are so good_

"well that's very interesting to know, let me write that down" he grabbed a pencil on my top desk and scribbled in a crumble sheet. Oh my anger beginning to boil was he actually serious?

"So how old are you?" the curly haired man stared at intently wow somehow I'm turn on but when this idiot opens his mouth I lose all interest, talk about hormones.

His eyes sparkled with excitement waiting for a reply, looking back giving my most annoying smile "I'mwenyfouryearsold" speaking as fast as possible so he could not catch what I just said and if he asked if I could repeat I could just tell him to go to hell, he should be paying more attention. But nothing could prepare for the words he spoke

"YOU'RE FOURTEEN" as fast as lighting he pulled away clashing to the nearest wall " NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS BUT YOU LOOK SO MATURE I JUST THOUGHT, MAMAMIA I'M A SINNER, OH LORD I'M GOING TO HELL" I stood in front of him everything went so fast " You idiot" stepping closer I ripped my shirt off " does this look like I'm 14?" showing my mature figure and the little bit of chest hair that I had "really" stripping my pants " I'm twenty four years old, this body does not look like a kid that's just hitting puberty" slapping with my clothes I walked away, how dared he.

But he reached and turned me around his hazel eyes sparkling with adoration he picked me up and spin me around " thank goodness you scared me there"

Putting me back to the ground he grabbed me by the hand "well Kurt it was nice meeting you, it's getting late it's already 4 in the morning so how about we meet again, how does tomorrow morning sound say about 7 or 8 am" taking my hand he kissed it, was this guy for real?

"yeah, no" pushing him away I snapped, this guy was suppose to be my stress reliever we were suppose to have random hot sex, kicking him out in the morning and never seeing him again, and now he wants to see me, not have sex's and give me even more stress. Wow collapsing at the bed I stared at him

" YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO LEAVE, IF YOU'RE NOT OUT I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU WHERE YOU NEVER WANT TO BE KICK" barking at him I could see the horror in his face grabbing his things he sprinted

"tomorrow morning it is! I'll see you in 4 hours honey" leaving he sprinted out,

I collapse at my, finally my tormentor is gone, turning my lights out I was no longer hard I guess rage is the biggest turn off, but still I left to the bathroom to do my business. Peacefully laying on my bed my eyes began to wonder off when suddenly when I noticed something missing from my desk…hmm what…wait?

Holly shit…my keys…

Yup Anderson is dead…

**tbc **

**love you all!**


End file.
